Stay
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Leon está cansado de vivir una complicada relación con Ada Wong, una relación basada únicamente en ecuentros pasionales y mañanas solitarias... harto de todo eso, le pide a Ada que se quede... ¿Cuál será la respuesta de la mujer de rojo?... Oneshot Aeon! LEMMON UP!


_**Hey! buenas xD uhmm... por donde empiezo? bueh, esto es algo nuevo, a decir verdad es el Oneshot más largo que he hecho xD**_**_fue todo un reto, pero disfruté bastante de escribir éste fic :D aunque no es muy bueno, sólo espero que no me maten... es mi primer Lemmon T_T_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso, CAPCOM; lo único mío es la historia_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

Solo en mitad de la noche, con la mirada perdida sobre el pálido techo de su habitación, pensando en el momento que la vio por ultima vez. Desde hace tres días que no dejaba de llamarse tonto a si mismo por no haber ido tras ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad; se autodenominó cómo un idiota, por que aún sabiendo que no importaran las veces que gritara su nombre, ella igual se marcharía con la elegancia que tanto la distinguía, sin mirar atrás, sin decir nada, pero a pesar de eso él aún así lo hizo... Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, tratando de despejar su mente, pero por más que quisiera apartar sus pensamientos de tan enigmática mujer, le resultaba imposible... _"Tú sientes algo por ella"_... La frase de su compañera resonaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, no había dudas de que Helena Harper tenía suficientes agallas, era la primera persona que se atrevía a cuestionar sobre los sentimientos del rubio por la espía, y en lugar de una mirada fría, se ganó cómo respuesta una sonrisa que afirmaba todo. Él amaba a Ada Wong, mucho más que a su propia existencia, y daría lo que fuera sólo por ella, incluso si eso significaba traicionar a su país para estar a su lado.

La cálida brisa logró colarse por el espacio abierto en su ventana, apartó sus manos de su rostro y se giró en dirección al ventanal, mirando frustrado el oscuro cielo. No había sido su día, tampoco estaba de humor, y para colmo tenía que lidiar con el fatídico calor que tanto odiaba y con la carga de sus pensamientos hacia la mujer de rojo; todo aquello no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño… Después de emitir un largo suspiro se sentó a la orilla de su cama y a su vez sacándose la camisa para poder estar un poco más fresco, botándola al suelo y dejando la piel de su torso expuesta. Su mirada se desvió al pequeño compacto de maquillaje que se encontraba sobre el buró, en ese momento lo tomó entre sus manos y se dedicó a observar cada detalle grabado en el plateado objeto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese preciso momento? Tal vez ya estaba dormida, o podría estar en algún otro rincón del planeta cumpliendo con una de sus tantas misiones. Pasó así otro par de minutos, hasta que su cuerpo decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día; guardó el compacto en el cajón del buró y se recostó de nuevo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, mientras que al momento de ejecutar tal acción el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad… ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?... se levantó con pereza, volviendo a colocarse la camisa, los golpes hacia la madera eran suaves, pero a su vez insistentes; el cenizo no tenía ganas de articular palabra alguna, así que sólo fue a abrir lo más rápido que le fue posible, apenas comenzaba a abrirse el espacio entre el departamento y el exterior, cuando una dulce fragancia inundó sus pulmones, un aroma que ya le resultaba bastante familiar, entonces alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la portadora de tan adictivo perfume. Su mirada chocó en primera instancia con el perfecto rostro de aquella mujer; no hubo palabras, sólo la sonrisa que escapó de los labios de esas dos personas que al fin tenían la oportunidad de verse cara a cara después de haber vivido todo el estropicio de China y Tall Oaks. Por un momento se preguntó si todo aquello era un sueño, estaba completamente obsesionado con ella desde hace ya 15 años, y en ocasiones podía jurar que la veía en cualquier lugar a donde volteara… Necesitaba una buena señal para saber que no estaba soñando, y cómo si la pelinegra lo entendiera sólo con mirarlo, pellizcó su mejilla, observando divertida la reacción que tendría después –Ouch… - Se quejó en tono aún somnoliento, mientras que la espía se adentraba en la morada de su compañero, y éste la seguía con la mirada para después cerrar la puerta, al sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, se giró hacia el hombre que en esos momentos la miraba algo extrañado –Esto si que es nuevo – dijo al tiempo que la morena arqueaba una ceja –¿Qué? – interrogó –Que usaras la puerta – soltó señalando dicho objeto; una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de la mujer, y enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia él, quedando sólo a unos pocos centímetros de su faz –Olvidé mi lanza-garfios – los labios del agente dieron un tenue roce con los de ella, brindándole un agradable cosquilleo a su cuerpo –¿Y a qué se debe ésta visita sorpresa? – no era cómo si todas las visitas de la espía fueran algo previsto, su pregunta había sido más en forma de sarcasmo que de cualquier otra cosa –Tengo miles de motivos para visitarte… Y a la vez no tengo ninguno – vociferó para él con suavidad, y a su vez con ese dejo de sensualidad que siempre lograba captar en su voz –Tan enigmática – dijo casi en forma de susurro, comenzando a unir sus labios con los de ella. Ada Wong era una mujer rodeada por el misterio, era un acertijo que hasta la fecha era incapaz de resolver, era su más grande reto, y a la vez su más grande logro cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, cuando la besaba, cuando la hacía suya.

Divagando un poco, se preguntó cuando llegaría el momento en que esa mujer fuera enteramente suya. A decir verdad, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarle la situación en la que siempre se veía envuelto cuando se encontraban, la amaba, y eso lo tenía más que claro, no podía odiarla por mucho que quisiera, pero odiaba despertar solo, quedándose únicamente con las marcas de aquella pasión que se había consumado la noche anterior cómo único recordatorio de que ella era real; para su desgracia, nunca había podido permanecer despierto durante toda la maldita noche para pedirle que se quedara… podía pasar horas observándola dormir, pero al final el sueño siempre lograba ganarle la batalla, y eso lo frustraba bastante. El apasionado beso que comenzaron en forma de saludo se fue volviendo parsimonioso con el paso de los segundos, hasta llegar al punto de tener que romperlo, notó enseguida que el semblante del rubio había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro, y el hombre, tratando de ocultarlo, se refugió de su mirada, dejando caer débilmente su frente sobre el hombro de ella… —Dilo ya, Leon… — lo conocía, sabía de memoria todas y cada una de sus expresiones, lo sentía inquieto, y de cierta forma comenzaba a imaginarse el por qué de su reacción, él tomó distancia, dejándole ver esa extraña mirada que había estado ocultando momentos atrás, una mirada que tenía todo un mar de sentimientos en su interior, –Estoy harto… No quiero que te vayas – habló sin vacilar, esta vez tenía claro lo que quería, y eso había tomado por sorpresa a Ada, la cual sólo miró expectante, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Sabía de que iba todo eso, sabía que él no sólo quería que se quedara hasta que amaneciera, esas palabras iban con un plan a largo plazo, y esa era la principal razón por la que no tenía idea de que decir –Quédate, Ada – la mirada de la espía se desvió, dejando que sus pensamientos la invadieran. Había deseado eso en más de una ocasión, pero sabía que mientras el bioterrorismo no terminara, ellos no iban a poder estar plenamente juntos, y eso era lo que en cierta forma le pesaba más dentro de su trabajo, dejándola con ganas de botar todo al carajo y correr a los brazos del agente, pero al igual que Leon, se había prometido borrar los virus de la faz de la tierra, y ella era una mujer de palabra, lo cual hacía que todo se dificultara, por que a la hora de elegir entre su empleo y él, siempre optaba por escoger su oficio, debido a su promesa y orgullo heredado de la gran familia Wong –Ada… – la voz del cenizo la sacó de su trance, se giró a verlo pensando rápidamente en lo que le iba a decir, dejando salir un leve suspiro –Leon, yo no… – fue interrumpida por el sonido masculino –No te estoy pidiendo que abandones tu trabajo… si eso es lo que te atormenta – hizo una pausa; sabía que ella no era la clásica mujer que esperaría por él en su hogar con una comida casera, y eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le fascinaba la idea de que no fuera cómo las demás –Podemos hacer una vida juntos a nuestra manera, y lo sabes… – eso si que era nuevo, la verdad era que nunca se había parado a pensarlo de esa forma, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse llena de unas cuantas dudas.

Entonces la duda también invadió a Leon… ¿Y si ella nunca se quedaba a su lado por que en realidad no lo amaba?... Si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, ella sólo se lo había dicho una vez, hace 15 años, cuando le hizo creer que estaba muriendo, y él cómo idiota fue a caer en su trampa, la creyó muerta durante 6 largos años, 6 años que se convirtieron en los más vacios y oscuros dentro de toda su jodida vida… Hasta que ella reapareció en su camino, tan brillante, más bella que la primera vez que la vio en aquel infierno, desde ese momento las piezas rotas de su corazón comenzaron a reconstruirse poco a poco con el minúsculo hecho de sólo mirarla una vez a la cara. Sí, todo fue bello en ese momento, pero a partir de su primer encuentro pasional con ella, su "relación" se vio envuelta en engaños, en manipulaciones y en mañanas solitarias, y eso, ya lo tenía realmente cansado, sentía cómo si un gran hueco se formara en su interior, aunque sabía que Ada no era una persona de muchas palabras, y tal vez por ello prefería entregarse a la pasión para demostrarle su "amor", pero era una espía, capaz de lograr engañar con su lenguaje corporal a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente –Ada… ¿Me amas? – la pelinegra lo miró fijo, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que muy pocas veces dejaba ver; entonces tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y se acercó, propinándole un beso que sólo él pudo entender; no había prisas, sin duda era un beso completamente distinto, de esos que hacían que el tiempo se detuviera con cada movimiento de su boca, tan lleno de todo lo que había estado guardando, tan lleno de todo lo que sentía por él, tan lleno de amor… Sabía que las palabras estaban de sobra, no las necesitaba para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba; guiándolo con delicados pasos, lo llevó hasta la pared, tratando de aprisionarlo, algo que le resultó imposible, pues Leon decidió darle un pequeño vuelco a las cosas, siendo él el que no le dejaría escapatoria con sus brazos, a pesar del apacible beso, sus pulmones comenzaron a rogar por el preciado oxigeno, instándoles a separarse apenas unos centímetros, tomándose su tiempo para calmar el fuego en su interior, aunque sabían que dentro de poco sería algo imposible de hacer –¿Ya quedó claro? – susurró haciendo referencia al beso que había usado cómo respuesta a la pregunta del rubio, una risa ronca escapó del agente, seguido de un ligero roce de labios –Más que claro… – dijo al fin con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de darle un par de pequeños besos, su boca viajó hasta el cuello de la espía, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta y embriagándose con el dulce aroma de su perfume; dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole autorización al agente para recorrer más, y eso hizo, saboreó cada parte de su delgado cuello, dando una que otra mordida de vez en cuando, mientras que sus manos exploraban sus piernas cómo si de algo nuevo se tratara. Un suspiro escapó cuando lo sintió morder el lóbulo de su oreja, a la par que tomaba sus muslos con fiereza y los alzaba, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para así tener un mejor agarre. La mano derecha del rubio desocupó el ya mallugado muslo de su compañera para dirigirla hasta su cintura y comenzar a desfajar su elegante blusa de color rojo y tocar su piel por debajo de ésta; ella buscó su rostro y una vez que lo encontró no hicieron más que mirarse a los ojos, podía sentir cómo la mujer se estremecía ante su tacto tan entusiasta, la espía no quería quedarse atrás en cuanto a tocar se refería, así que volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más fuerza y acto seguido se pasó las manos al frente para desabotonar la grisácea prenda del agente; tenía que admitirlo, cualquier color le iba jodidamente bien a aquel hombre, pero sin duda alguna disfrutaba más de verlo cómo dios lo había traído al mundo, ante su reciente pensamiento sonrió aún sobre los labios de él, provocando que el cenizo hiciera lo mismo sin saber por qué.

Una vez logrado su objetivo acarició cada parte de su bien trabajado torso, se separó de sus labios y con un camino de sensuales besos llegó hasta su cuello, un poco más abajo y se encontraba mordiendo tenuemente su clavícula en varias ocasiones, arrancando un leve gruñido de las cuerdas vocales del rubio. Lo admitía, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, y eso que aún no comenzaba toda la acción, también se sentía feliz ahora que sabía que la mujer lo amaba cómo él a ella, pero eso no respondía a su propuesta, y no se iba a cansar hasta obtener una respuesta sensata, ya fuera un "sí" o un rotundo "no" debía saberlo esa misma noche. La mano que exploraba por debajo de la blusa de la espía se fue hasta su espada baja, buscando la forma de colarse por debajo del pantalón de la morena –Quédate… – le susurró al oído, mientras que su mano lograba su cometido, y lo único que obtuvo cómo respuesta fue un pequeño gemido saliendo de ella, a la par que volvía a subir hasta su cuello y lo mordía cómo si tratara de devorarlo, seguramente eso dejaría una marca, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, continuó ascendiendo, hasta toparse con el labio inferior de su agente, estaba hambrienta, tenía hambre de él… el único hombre que era capaz de estremecerla con tan sólo una caricia, el único hombre que podía volverla débil con sólo una mirada, que podía hacerla sentir en el paraíso con apenas un par de besos… él lo era todo para ella en ese momento, y necesitaba hacérselo saber, necesitaba hacerle saber lo mucho que lo necesitaba, quería transmitirle más de aquello que no era capaz de decirle con palabras; tal y cómo hizo anteriormente con otras partes de su cuerpo, mordió el labio de éste, ni tan duro ni tan suave, no le causaba molestia, todo lo contrario, aquello sólo le instaba más a querer entregarse al deseo, a la lujuria, a la pasión… Hasta al mismo infierno se iría con tal de poder estar con ella.

La besó con vehemencia, y se apegó aún más a ella; entonces la espía pudo notar entre sus piernas la creciente hombría de su compañero rozando aún por encima de la tela, arrancando gemidos que serían acallados por aquel beso lleno de pasión. La mujer movió sus caderas, provocando una pequeña fricción en ciertas partes de sus cuerpos, y a su vez sacándole un ronco gemido al agente; odiaba la jodida falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, pero por mucho que la odiara no podía evitarla, y forzosamente tuvieron que separarse, –Por favor… – suplicó cerca del oído de la morena, pero ella sólo se dedicó a buscarlo para volver a unir sus labios en otro beso, el cual no tardó mucho en ser correspondido por el cenizo. Sus manos abandonaron las piernas (y el trasero) de la espía, para después con las mismas bajarlas, haciendo que volviera a su posición inicial, de píe; sin darle importancia rompió el contacto con su boca, y acto seguido, con uso de su gran agilidad, giró a la pelinegra, de esta forma dejándola de cara contra la pared, él la abrazó, estrechando su espalda contra su pecho –¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella con la respiración agitada; Leon respiraba pesadamente sobre su cuello –Nada que no te guste… – el tono que usó aquel hombre le había resultado tan jodidamente sensual, que al momento de escucharlo un suspiro salió de su boca.

Las manos de él recorrían casi toda la parte delantera del cuerpo de la que en esos momentos era su mujer, era suya y de nadie más, eso se lo demostraría en esa misma noche. A tientas comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, y una vez completada su tarea, la arrancó por completo de su dueña; no le permitió girarse hacia él, y sin previo aviso besó su hombro, mientras que su tacto se deleitaba con la textura de la suave piel de la espía, palpando cada parte que le fue posible alcanzar, y una de esas partes fue uno de los senos de aquella mujer, lo masajeó suavemente por encima de la tela, a la par que su boca emprendía nuevamente un camino de besos hacia su cuello, haciéndola gemir complacida por sus acciones. La pelinegra se llevó el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, enterrando los dedos en la nuca de su amante, animándole a continuar con lo que hacía, y gustoso siguió disfrutando del sabor de su piel.

Una de sus manos fue peligrosamente hasta la hebilla del cinturón de ella, tratando de deshacerse de ésta, pero por más que intentaba el condenado objeto no cedía, así que sin más Ada lo ayudó, se deshizo de su cinturón, dejándole el terreno libre para abrir paso a lo que estaba buscando. El botón y la cremallera retrocedieron sin problema, entonces la mano libre del agente se aproximó hasta aquel lugar, la tocó con lascivia aún sobre la ropa interior; la otra mano ya se había colado por debajo del sostén de la ojiverde, oprimiendo aquella perfecta y suave colina contra su palma y arrancando un gemido más que audible al momento de hacerlo. Pero eso no era suficiente, quería más de ella, además de la respuesta que tanto estaba deseando obtener… Su mano salió del pantalón de la espía, dejando un suspiro de reproche por parte de ésta, pero no tardó mucho en volver a entrar, haciendo ahora un contacto directo con la suave piel se su intimidad, exploró cada roncón de su centro, hasta dar con su "premio"… Rosó aquellos pliegues y se encontró con aquel botón que se encargaría de intensificar más las sensaciones de la morena, colocó su dedo medio sobre éste y comenzó a moverlo, estimulando y aumentando el placer de su compañera, sintiéndola estremecerse ante su tacto, sintiendo su humedad, producto de la excitación que todo aquello le provocaba. Y ni hablar del hecho de cuando la escuchaba gemir y pronunciar su nombre entre suspiros con tanto erotismo, usando ese tono sólo para él, para él y nadie más; todo aquello lo volvía completamente loco –No te vayas… – rogó; pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

Ada sacó la mano de Leon de su pantalón y la apartó, haciendo lo mismo con su cuerpo, se giró hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba aquel hombre, y después de empujarlo a un costado, se encaminó con pasos felinos hasta la entrada de la habitación del rubio, se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, y sin más se volteó a verlo, regalándole una mirada que le incitaba a seguirla hasta ese lugar, cómo si de una clase de hipnotismo se tratara, caminó sin dejar de mirarla, y ya a unos cuantos pasos cerca de el cuerpo de la espía, ésta continuó con su camino, quedando completamente dentro de la habitación. Una vez que los dos se encontraron ahí, la morena jaló a Leon de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia a ella y a su vez uniendo sus labios con los de él, en un beso que quemaba cómo el mismo infierno, que ardía en pasión y deseo; que fuera una mujer no significaba que fuera débil, se trataba nada más ni menos que de Ada Wong, la espía que había sobrevivido a Raccoon City, que sobrevivió a España… que sobrevivió a China y entre ellos otros lugares llenos de peligro, por consecuente toda esa experiencia le había hecho adquirir una habilidad única, era ágil, y aunque su esbelto cuerpo no lo mostrara, tenía la suficiente fuerza cómo para tirar a un hombre con una sola mano, y con uso de esa fortaleza, empujó a su compañero, haciéndolo caer bruscamente sobre la cama, y en una fracción de segundo ella ya se encontraba sobre él, continuando el beso que dejaron pendiente, acariciando cada línea de la parte desnuda del torso de el agente, guardando la textura de cada marca en su mente y recorriendo un camino cuesta abajo, a la par que el hombre recorría la espalda de ella de arriba a abajo . Su mano se encontró al fin con la tela del pantalón del cenizo, ella mordió el labio inferior de su amante al sentir aquel bulto que se formaba en aquella parte; buscó la forma de éste aún sobre la prenda, haciendo una leve presión sobre el tejido y sacando un gruñido que fue ahogado con besos.

Ella desabrochó el pantalón del agente para tener mejor acceso a aquella zona, y una vez completada su tarea, su mano se escabulló por debajo del bóxer del rubio, aprisionando su virilidad entre sus delgados y finos dedos, subiendo una y otra vez en un tormentoso ritmo, sintiéndolo endurecerse cada vez más. Rompió el beso para bajar hasta su cuello, y de ahí se dirigió hasta su pecho, después continuó con su abdomen, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, observando a aquel hombre que se encontraba jadeante, con el destello de la lujuria en sus ojos; sonrió de medio lado por el simple hecho de tenerlo así, a su merced. El movimiento de su mano se fue haciendo más rápido, y eso a Leon le estaba haciendo llegar a la locura; la apartó con desesperación y la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole la vuelta a las cosas, se deshizo del calzado y del pantalón de la espía dejándola sólo con la sugestiva y provocadora ropa interior de color negro, se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, era algo que simplemente le encantaba hacer, ya que siempre le parecía increíble, una fantasía, tener a la mujer perfecta frente a él, dispuesta a entregarse al deseo con él… todo eso y más era cómo estar en un sueño, se sentía cómo un estúpido adolescente, quedándose embobado con el perfecto cuerpo de su compañera, tocando su piel con tonta ternura, sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso por sentirse dentro de ella, cómo si de la primera vez se tratara.

Esta vez se deshizo completamente de su camisa, y por instinto su rostro se acercó hasta su cuerpo, subiendo con besos desde su cintura hasta el comienzo de su pecho, y para su suerte se encontró con que el sostén de la pelinegra tenía el broche en frente, y con sus dientes comenzó a desabrocharlo, sonrió triunfante al ver que lo había logrado sin ningún problema, retiró aquella prenda que sin duda ya se había vuelto estorbosa y la lanzó al aire sin importarle mucho en donde caería. Su boca volvió al pecho de la espía otra vez, pero ahora tomó un ligero desvío, llevando sus labios hasta el seno derecho de la ojiverde, besando y succionando una que otra vez, arrancándole gemidos a su compañera, mientras que su mano se encargaba de masajear el que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sin atención, la áspera textura de sus manos la volvía loca, la perfección y la pasión con la que hacía su tarea la hacía sentir en el quinto cielo, y es que para ser honesta, nadie podía hacerlo mejor que él.

El agente desocupó los pechos de aquella mujer, y se dirigió hacia abajo rosando sólo su nariz con la piel de la espía… se detuvo justo al comienzo de la única prenda que le quedaba, y la hizo a un lado, dejando que uno de sus dedos entrara en su húmeda cavidad, comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera lentamente, mientras la escuchaba gemir y mover tenuemente sus caderas buscando intensificar más su propio placer, entonces entró el otro dedo para aumentar aquellas sensaciones, moviéndose más rápido y provocando que Ada arqueara su espalda debido a las oleadas de placer que le estaba regalando su hombre, repentinamente sus dedos salieron de ella, y la mujer bufó ante la reciente acción, cuando se dio cuenta Leon ya se encontraba sacándole las bragas. Separó las piernas de la mujer con sus manos, y después acercó su rostro a la intimidad de ésta, no sin antes regalarle una mirada llena de lascivia, anunciándole lo que venía próximamente, y sin más hundió su lengua en ella, saboreando y bebiendo de aquel jugo que emanaba de ella, embriagándose con el producto de su excitación, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y una que otra vez se iban hacia la parte de arriba del cuerpo de la morena, haciéndola gemir aún más; la espía se llevó las manos a la cabeza de Leon, instándole a continuar con lo que hacía y enredando sus dedos en su dorada cabellera, todo aquello sólo le animó a buscar un contacto más profundo, moviendo su lengua con maestría y adentrándose más, nuevamente un dedo volvió a entrar, dedo que sería el detonante del éxtasis de Wong, pues con el paso de los segundos y la intensidad de la boca de su compañero, no tardó mucho en llegar a su primer orgasmo, dejando salir un pequeño grito y quedando pasmada por todas esas descargas eléctricas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Él se dirigió hacia arriba nuevamente y la besó, haciéndole probar el sabor de su propia excitación, a ella no le molestó, pues correspondió aquel beso con vehemencia y lujuria. Una vez que se rompió el contacto Leon se dirigió hasta el oído de la pelinegra –No tienes que correr de nuevo… – susurró cerca, haciendo que la piel de su compañera se erizara; La espía besó su cuello, a la par que trataba de deshacerse de los pantalones del rubio, y con un poco de ayuda por parte de él lo logró… ahora sólo restaba sacar esos bóxers de color negro del camino, y al igual que antes, hizo lo mismo con ayuda de Leon, sabían lo que seguía y eso les emocionaba. El agente se acomodó entre las piernas de su amante, posicionando a su "gran amigo" justo en la entrada de ella, comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén aún sin entrar, sólo rosando su sexo con el de la espía, la mujer alzó su pelvis, buscando que se hundiera de una buena vez en su interior, el agente comprendió aquella acción al instante, y sin más se dispuso a entrar, un gemido escapó de los labios de ambos, se sentían completos, ahora eran uno mismo, y eso se sentía realmente bien.

Ella mordía su cuello y clavaba sus uñas en la amplia espalda del agente con cada movimiento que el hacía, se veían envueltos en el placentero y apacible ritmo que marcaban las caderas del rubio, el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones, de los gemidos que ambos emitían y los jadeos a causa de la pasión formaban una melodía única dentro de aquella habitación. Leon posicionó sus manos sobre el trasero de la espía, dándole a entender que aceleraría un poco el ritmo de las que hasta ahora sólo habían sido delicadas embestidas, con ese nuevo compás una nueva ola de placer recorría el cuerpo de los dos amantes; él salía una y otra vez de ella a una velocidad considerable, manteniendo aquel vaivén durante unos minutos más y llegar a agotarse por un instante, en ese preciso momento Ada aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un pequeño empujón y posicionarse ahora ella sobre él –Ada… yo… – un dedo sobre sus labios lo hizo callar –Shh… sólo… disfruta el momento, Kennedy… – habló ella entre suspiros, y acto seguido se llevó la mano al miembro de su compañero, preparándolo para entrar nuevamente, bajó con lentitud, hasta cubrir por completo la hombría del agente con aquella tibia y húmeda parte de su cuerpo, apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla del agente y comenzó a subir a bajar a un ritmo neutral, dejando que gemidos y gruñidos escaparan de el cenizo y de la mujer de cabello negro.

Leon posó sus manos en la cintura de Ada y después comenzó a mover su propia cadera hacia arriba, uniéndose a los movimientos de su espía, movimientos que cada vez aumentaban más la intensidad, el agente se incorporó un poco, de esa forma quedando sentado, para después cargar a su compañera e interrumpir la unión de sus cuerpos, quien sabe cómo lo hizo, pero logró que la mujer quedara de espaldas contra su pecho, quedando en una posición cómo si fueran a dormir; podía sentir su agitada respiración sobre su oído, lo sentía besando su espalda, limpiando todo el sudor para dejar otro rastro húmedo con sus besos, él tomó una de las piernas de ella y la alzó, sin previo aviso volvió a adentrarse en ella, pero ahora con rápidas y fuertes embestidas, que la hacían gemir y gritar extasiada… ambos estaban cerca de llegar a su clímax, podía sentirlo por la estreches de las paredes de la morena, lo sentía en su palpitante miembro que pedía a gritos descargar toda su pasión en ella –Ada…! Quédate… – rogó por última vez, de esa forma, y con una última embestida llegando a su orgasmo definitivo junto con ella, dejando salir todo en el interior de su amante acompañado de un gemido de satisfacción por parte de ambos.

Aún seguían tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, pero por dentro ambos estaban ahogados en un mar de sentimientos, no había duda de cuanto se amaban el uno al otro, y en cada noche, en cada beso, en cada caricia ellos se encargaban de demostrarse todo ese amor. La mantuvo cerca de él, aprisionándola y a su vez protegiéndola con sus brazos, mientras que ella se apoyaba en su pecho para descansar, delineando con su dedo índice los músculos del agente… –Sí… –… soltó repentinamente la morena, haciendo que Leon dirigiera su mirada hacia a ella –¿Hmm…? – vociferó en forma de pregunta, pero después reaccionó, que tonto, se le había olvidado su propuesta por un momento –Me quedaré, Leon… ya basta de correr – levantó su vista y lo miró a los ojos, él se encontró con una mirada nueva, una mirada llena de sinceridad y amor que le hablaba únicamente con la verdad; no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, sonrió, rió, e incluso se sentía con ganas de salir corriendo a la calle y gritar la nueva noticia, pero estaba cómodo en ese momento con ella a su lado –Te amo, Ada – la mujer sonrió anchamente y sin más le regaló un pequeño beso –Será mejor que descansemos un poco… nos espera un día largo mañana – dijo después de bostezar y dejar al rubio con una cara extrañada –¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, y provocando que la mujer riera levemente –Mis cosas no se van a traer solas, tonto – dijo divertida –Oh, eso… no hay problema… mientras no se vayan a ningún otro lado – habló ahora él bostezando –No iré a ninguna parte guapo – le besó la mejilla al tiempo que lo observaba quedándose dormido; ahora todo sería diferente, Ada Wong se enfrentaría al reto más grande de toda su vida, pero sabía que con Leon a su lado, ese reto valdría la pena.


End file.
